warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfish
Furious, feral, rogue. Appearance Wolfish does not look like a cat you want to mess with. He’s not the grumpy elder that kits whisper about behind his back, nor that Tigerstar-like warrior. He’s dark gray, a bit like a storm cloud. Wolfish has a lighter gray head and lighter gray forepaws. He has black markings and scars all over his body. (it’s not pictured, I couldn’t find a good red color). Parts of his fur have been torn clean off, leaving patches of pink skin behind. He has sharp claws and strong front paws that look almost webbed. Due to years of fighting, he has developed a very strong and flexible body. In some places, the skin is only loosely connected to the body, like a honey badger’s. His eyes are odd, too- they’re green but fade to brown at the edges. Most cats say that the dried blood on his paws are just blood from a rabbit or mouse. But oh, oh dear- the truth is something ''far ''more sinister. History Wolfish grew up in, lets say, a rather violent family. Oh, not towards each other, but his mother and father were rogues like him, who moved in a coordinated couple like they were of one body. Often, they went “hunting”, actually making some cats mysteriously disappear, and returning with a dying mouse that Wolfish played with before eating. Then, when Wolfish was around 10 moons old, they allowed him to join their couple, so now three moved as one cat. One fine leaf-bare day, Wolfish went exploring to find a bird or two he could eat. He traveled into what Clan cats know as RiverClan territory, and quickly dealt with an apprentice who wandered from his patrol. Only later did they find Falconpaw’s body. As Wolfish continued his quest for prey, a whiteout quickly ambushed him, a terrible one where you couldn’t see a mouse-length in front of you. When the snow cleared, Wolfish was lost and never found his family again. But, he kept around the Clan territories and caused a great deal of trouble for the Clans. What happened to his parents? Well, eventually they were carted off by a rather foolish animal rescue center, thinking that they would be able to tame them. As far as I know, they are still waiting to be adopted. Personality Wolfish’s abilities are matched only by his bad traits, which he has a lot of. He’s sadistic and prefers to play with his prey before eating it. He has no true allegiance and goes only to the side which offers the most benefits for him. Often when fighting, Wolfish will enter a state of rage, lashing out at every cat indiscriminately, and the trouble is, it often works. The cats in question are so busy defending blow after blow after lash after lash that they usually can’t strike a hit. He follows no code and has no honor. He has heard of StarClan, and views it as a pointless bunch of babble from cats he views as cowardly. Trivia (there hardly is any trivia about him) * Wolfish was originally going to be named Feral, but there was already a cat named that. * Wolfish has considered joining BloodClan, but decided against it as there were little potential rewards to be reaped from it. * Wolfish is the half-brother of Scarlet. Apparently aggressiveness runs in the family, except it seems that only Scarlet and Wolfish inherited it. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Rogues Category:Content (Crystalcat137)